The Hidden Heart of a Nobody
by Bungholio
Summary: This is a story about a nobody in search for knowledge about one unknown emotion, love.


The Hidden Heart of a Nobody

Note

I am aware that I steal many lines that the characters say in the games especially ones from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. I do that on purpose okay! Its important for me use lines that bring out their character or show that they've gotten to be better friends with the person. So please know that I'm spending a lot of time restarting my game to find these lines to correspond with my story. Hope you enjoy it~!

Prologue

You've never been exactly right in the head. You know that, but there's nothing you can do about that. You've never exactly felt feelings like the ones humans feel, but that's okay. Being surrounded by them was good enough for you. The happiness, sorrow, and anger you could understand, but there's one thing that you couldn't understand. Love…what is it? What do u do with it? Is it something you eat? Questions like these are the ones that drove you to leave the island when it was connected. Now all you can do is hope. Hope that you'll one day come to understand what love is and what you do with it. Until then you wonder aimlessly, just as a Nobody should.

Chapter 1

Roxas?

The rush of cool air feels good against your skin. Thinking to yourself, Is this place the final destination? Will you finally find out what love is? You can't help but doubt it. You've been to many places so far, and haven't learned anything useful. What's the circle of life got to do with love? Nothing that's right! You sigh and walk down the streets and into a clearing. There are 4 friends all lying about lazily. Once u enter, the obvious leader of the group looks up obviously peeved. "What do you want? This is our spot." He seethes.

You put up your hands in surrender and reply timidly, "N-nothing I'm just looking around!" You look around at the different kids in front of you. The one who spoke had a punk type of look. He wore cameo pants and his blonde hair was spiked strait up. The black haired boy seemed more laid back and stared at you curiously but with kindness. The brown haired girl was quiet. She didn't stare or even seem to notice I was there. She wore an orange flower patterned shirt that stood out but seemed to fit her nicely. That's when you notice the last boy. Wearing white you almost didn't recognize him, but the blonde hair and the bright blue eyes were unmistakable. He was back, but what was he doing here acting like a teenager? Without thinking you blurt out, "Roxas? Is that you?!"

The boy stares at you funny tilting his head to the side. "How do you know my name, and who are you?" He asks obviously frustrated and confused. What did he mean who are you? You are a fellow nobody just like him, but he wasn't pretending not to know who you were. What had happened since you left? How long had it been since you last saw him? All the other kids stared at Roxas and you confused.

"You don't remember me? You saved me from that heartless a while back! How could you forget that?" You question him, slightly angry at him for forgetting who you were when you thought about him and his friends all the time. You know you got to get to the bottom of this and find out what was wrong with him.

"Heartless? What's that? Look I don't know who you are, but you got the wrong person. I'm just a normal teenager. Now if you need help around the town since you seem to be new here why don't you go ask Siefer? He'll get you to wherever you need to go." He states and turns back to his friends as if reminding you that you're not welcome there.

Furious now, your hands begin to shake and you shriek, "You idiot!

How could you forget! You promised you'd get me into the organization! You're a liar! A filthy stinking liar! I hate you!" You stomp off out of their usual spot still angry and frustrated. You had never been this angry in your life, and it filled you with hate. Tears began to form in your eyes and you wipe them away ferociously.

You sit down against a wall biting your lip to keep from crying. Why couldn't he remember? You can't believe anybody could be so cold. You scream punching the wall, causing your hand to bleed. You sigh and begin to lick it clean, but a hand grabs yours and pulls you up to your feet. You look up half expecting it to be one of Roxas's stupid friends, but are surprised to see bright green eyes and flaming red spiky hair. "Look what you've done to yourself. You never change do you?" The boy smiles at you with his usual cockiness. It was Axel, Roxas's best friend.


End file.
